


Sneaking Around 2: Trying To Deliver Something But Is Captured For Torment In The Process

by TheRepublic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Sequel to Sneaking Around Pinkie Pie tries to deliver something to Rarity but is captured by Rarity in the process. Pinkie is punished
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Sneaking Around 2: Trying To Deliver Something But Is Captured For Torment In The Process

Pinkie Pie was in her catsuit and bare feet sneaking into Carousel Boutique through the window. After her successful visit in Twilights castle she decided to do one here. 

This time was also for something wholesome. She wanted to give Rarity a nice invite so she had snuck in not wanting to wait. 

She quietly tiptoed up Rarity's steps and dropped the invitation off her bare feet serving wonders again as they made no sound 

After doing this she smiled at Rarity who was sleeping as she knew Rarity would appreciate this gesture as Twilight had enjoyed Pinkie dropping off that present 

Pinkie Pie watched her for a few more moments lightly sitting down on the bed as she reminisced on the fun times she had with Rarity. 

She knew Rarity had her down as one of her favorite friends. They got along the the most which shocked her friends at first but now they were all glad for them as they could see that thet were perfect as close friends. 

Pinkie Pie lightly stroked Rarity's hair with a loving kind smile. She decided it was time to go and walked back down to thd main foyer. 

She made sure to be as quiet as possible as she went to go leave Sugarcube corner. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard footsteps she turned around to see Rarity. She stuttered as she panicked. She tried coming up with an excuse

"H-H-H-H-Hey Rarity uhhh....I was just here to drop something off... I uh...I'll go now since I did what i c-ame to do...o- okay?" She said with nervous laughter she went to leave. Rarity grinned and and stopped her by getting in front of her. 

"Oh no you dont. Come on Pinkie let's go upstairs..." She said grinning ensnaring Pinkie in her trap as she was about to teach her a lesson. 

"Oh no it's fine I'll just go" She said but was physically stopped.

"Oh darling! I insist! Let's go."

"But I-" Pinkie began to say as Rarity forcefully turned her around and walked her upstairs. 

"Nope let's go come on up the stairs!" Rarity said grinning forcefully making her go up the stairs. 

"Rarity..." Pinkie began to say (Scene Skip) 

Before Pinkie Pie knew it Rarity had placed Pinkie Pie on her bed and locked her bare feet in a pair of wooden stocks as Pinkie Pie was in a sit up position to watch her torment unfold 

Pinkie Pie scrunched her toes nervously as Rarity locked her feet in the stocks with a lock and key. 

"Rarity let's talk about this okay theirs no need to do this. This doesn't have to happen" Pinkie Pie pleaded but Rarity smirked as she removed her slippers 

"Oh it most certainly does darling you went through a lot of trouble delivering that for me do I have to return the favor dont I?

"Oh Rarity that wont be necessary really it wont be!" Pinkie Pie said trying to be polite. 

"Oh I insist darling I certainly insist~" Raritg began and finally she began tormenting Pinkie Pie as she scrabbled her well kept long nails against her bare soles. 

Pinkie Pie was shakin the stocks rapidly as she was paying fir what she did. She cpukdnt believe that she was captured 

Rarity had a huge smirk as she had Pinkie Pie in captivity for herself fifty a while as she punished Piniie's bare soles. 

Pinkie Pie was screaming with laughter laughing really loudly satisfying Rarity as she had small vengeful but playful smirk on her face. 

Pinkie Pie slapped the arm rests of the chair and shook her head as she watched Rarity torment her bare feet. Their wasnt much Pinkie could do except laugh her self silly.

Rarity kept it up as she continued teasing Pinkie Pie. Rarity had the invitation right by her. Rarity appreciated the invite and wanted to show her appreciation by punishing her for sneaking in but would go anyway since she was genuinely grateful 

Pinkie Pie had tears fall down her face as her bare soles suffered in the stocks. Rarity was way tk good of a tickler which suprised Pinkie and added to her hysterics plus Rarity's nails were sharp perfect tickle tools which dudnt help matters 

Rarity smiled as she watched Pinkie Pie's face as tears and sweat streaked down it. Pinkie shook the stocks again and pleaded desperately. 

"RARIIIIIIIITTTTTTYYYYY!!! YOU HAVE TO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP OHOHOHOHOHO PLEEEEEEEEEEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!" She screamed with laughter. 

"Your in for a long night Pinkie~" Rarity chuckled. 

Pinkie pie's tormented laughter could be heard through the night


End file.
